Memories
by cienne
Summary: With Mukuro's betrayal, Kurama faces a world of memories. But when her treachery is revealed, Kurama is forced to live with a lie that seperates him from Hiei. Summary sucks, I can't think of anything better, sorry.
1. Prologue

MEMORIES

**MEMORIES**

cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters depicted herein. I do not make money from the making of this fic. (cries)

This is dedicated to all those who have been regularly reviewing my fics. You know who you are. Thanks a million! I love you, guys.

(...kuramaxhiei...)

**PROLOGUE**

Hiei's ruby eyes were huge with surprise as they stared at Kurama.

The Youko blinked and was as surprised as he was.

A face appeared from behind Hiei, one with red hair, too and an eye that gleamed like hard diamonds.

It was Mukuro… and she looked positively tickled about… something.

"Hiei…" he whispered.

Something splashed on the koorime's pale cheeck and Kurama's eyes narrowed. Was that… blood…?

Mukuro was smiling… and for a moment Kurama realized how pretty she was. If only half her face wasn't hideous…

Her mouth moved but Kurama could not hear anything. Again a sly smile.

Hiei's surprised red eyes became cloudy with pain and his small lips opened and closed, forming Kurama's name.

"Hiei…?"

Kurama's gaze went lower and it was in time to see the blood spurt again from Hiei's chest…

"Hiei…!"

…then a pale hand emerged with something red and pulsing and important looking…

Kurama felt his blood freeze.

What Mukuro was holding… it was Hiei's nucleus, his heart!

The half-ugly, half-pretty face was laughing. The mouth spitting out words that Kurama could not hear. She pulled her hand off Hiei and held his heart out to Kurama.

The Yokou felt as if a coil springing into action. His heartbeat pounded into his ears as he ran forward to Hiei.

_Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…_

The koorime's magnificent red eyes were blurring, blurring… but they stared at Kurama, waiting for him…

_My baby, Hiei…_

His body felt heavier than lead, as if he was moving through water. His legs couldn't move fast enough. His arms were trying to reach out to Hiei…

_I'll catch you, baby. Don't fall…_

His golden eyes were wide with fear and shock and despair. Time seemed to stop as Hiei's eyes focused once more, focused on Kurama.

The koorime's pale, creamy skin had become ashen, the red lips loosing its color. The small body wavered, small hands trying to touch Kurama…

_Hiei, Hiei…_

Mukuro continued laughing a soundless, evil laugh, nuzzling Hiei heart against her cheek, the blood smearing on her face and looking at Kurama like she'd won some big prize. Her mouth whispered but Kurama was intent on getting as fast as possible to Hiei, his Hiei who was falling, falling…

Suddenly, time seemed to zoom by and Kurama had Hiei in his arms, the small body trembling, trying to stay alive for Kurama's sake.

_Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…_

Delicate hands touched Kurama's face as the Youko knelt down so that Hiei lay more comfortably.

_I'm here, baby…, _Kurama can hear someone screaming Hiei's name, it occurred to him later that it was him screaming but for now, it annoyed the hell out of him. Hiei was suffering here, couldn't they shut up for a bit?

Something blurred his eyes and Kurama realized they were his tears when they fell on Hiei's cheeks.

Hiei's lips, now drained of color, quivered as he spoke.

_Baby, I can't hear you. You gotta speak up, love…_

But Hiei won't speak up and Kurama's heartbeat roared in his ears and his eyes hurt more and more until he couldn't see Hiei and he was grabbing unto the small body, begging him to talk to him.

Hiei looked pissed off for a moment and then he smiled. His smile almost broke Kurama's heart. It was a smile that was pure and loving and so goddamned beautiful that Kurama willed his tears to stop so he can see better.

And then Hiei had this look on his face that told Kurama he was doing something stupid again. The Youko laughed, pulled Hiei closer against him, kissed his lips.

_Baby, work with me here, okay?_

Hiei's mouth opened, closed… his finger traced Kurama's lips, Kurama's teeth, Kurama's tongue…

_Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…_

And then the small hand fell back, the smiling face relaxed and the gorgeous red eyes dimmed, dimmed and closed… for the last time.

Kurama's eyes went wide and felt as if his head was exploding.

_Hiei, Hiei, Hiei… don't, please…_

His lips sought the now cold ones, transferring as much ki as he could.

_My darling, my baby, my life…_

He couldn't breathe, couldn't think. He was sure his heart was going to stop anytime soon…

_Kiss me, Hiei…_

The petite body felt so cold… so tiny. Was Hiei always this small?

He could hear laughter somewhere. When he looked up, Mukuro was still there, twirling around with Hie's heart in her hands.

His Hiei's heart!

Something snapped inside Kurama. His golden eyes glowing as he glared at the bitch that had hurt his lover.

In an instant, tens of thousands of vines erupted from the ground behind Kurama, all going for Mukuro. She had a second to look back before the vines were at her, all over here. Twirling around her wrists, her legs, her ankles, her neck, her waist…

_You'll fucking pay for this…_

The vines tightened and Mukuro yelled out in pain, dropping Hiei's heart but a vine quickly caught it and brought it to Kurama.

_You'll fucking pay for this…_

There was a second of silence, a signal… and then all the vines pulled at all different directions, and Mukuro's body parts with them.

Blood erupted all over, splattering even Hiei and the Youko.

_Not enough, not enough…_

The vines were at a frenzy tearing at Mukuro's body like piranhas going nuts over a bloody carcass. They tore and pulled at Mukuro's innards, mangling her arms and legs, crushing her skull and ripping her face apart. The vines slashed her torso, shredding her bones, slitting, slashing until all that was left was a bloody mess.

And still Kurama did not stop, his hate as great as the love he had lost. He continued giving the order to destroy and kill and his rage fuelled as Hiei's body turned colder.

When Yusuke came and touched his shoulder. Kurama buried his face on Hiei's wounded chest and cried and cried.

**TWO YEARS LATER**

_You'll fucking pay for this…_

Bones snapped, skin tore, blood gushed…

_You'll fucking pay for this…_

A thin, seductive mouth smiled a cruel smile as he watched the carnage before him.

_You'll fucking pay for this…_

The A-class youkai screamed no more, had stopped pleading a few moments back and… had stopped breathing for a while now, too.

"Tsk…" a deep voice said, so full of regret but the golden eyes that watched the bloody scene gleamed with a cold fire, an immense rage, that could never seem to be put out.

Even after all these years…

Long, silvery hair shone as the Makai sun glared down. A large hand dusted broad shoulders that were draped with white silk. A strong, very handsome face – close to being a living sculpture – smirked but not with pleasure but disgust.

They always die too soon, he thought. He'd tried battling stronger and stronger youkais but no matter what he did, they always died too soon.

He wanted to see them suffering, screaming in despair, begging for his mercy. He wanted them to writhe in misery, to look pathetic as their meaningless lives disappeared before him. As he killed… he could see that disgusting face that was half-robot, half-humanoid. And he could watch her die again and again and again… at his hands.

There were days when wished he had let her live so he could have the pleasure of torturing her day in and day out. It would have been wonderful watching that ugly face filling with pain and anguish.

How fun would that be!

Maybe then his rage would mellow the least bit… but he didn't mind now. He was enjoying it… the killing spree. He was a branded criminal again, but he didn't care.

The tall, lithe form stretched and golden eyes looked over the horizon, sniffing… feeling. There should be another strong youkai or two in the area. He should hurry before he really lost his mind.

The Makai was suddenly very still… as if it was holding its breath in fear. It had been holding its breath for years…

Since the legend that was Youko Kurama was back and was even deadlier and more dangerous this time around.

(...tbc...)

(...tbc...)

(...tbc...)

Author's Notes: (scratching head) So, is this good, bad or believe-me-i-won't-make-that-mistake-again? (cries bitterly) This might be edited because I'm not entirely happy with this... (falls dead).

Oh, in case you didn't know Arigatomina has updated Hidden Continent. (rejoice! Rejoice!) That kinda inspired me to post, too, hehe. Please read and review... even if you didn't like it. (is depressed)

Er, Remix, I thought you requested TouyaxHiei... not the other way around. I only make ukeHiei fics if you don't mind. (sweats nervously) But thanks for understanding. You should make an account so I can reply to your reviews.

Thanks to all those who have reviewed and will review my fics.


	2. Chapter 1

MEMORIES

**MEMORIES**

cienne

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters depicted herein. I do not make money from the making of this fic. (cries)

**CHAPTER ONE**

Koenma was currently in a staring contest with Yusuke.

The detective was winning but Koenma refused to back down.

Botan watched the staring match, found herself unable to blink and went cross-eyed as she forced herself to do so.

"Yusuke…" Koenma ground out and took a deep breath, closing his eyes.

The detective grinned. Ah, sweet victory. Then, he leaned back on the chair facing Koenma's desk in his Reikai office.

"I can't do that." Koenma finally said.

Yusuke cocked his head. "Of course you can, your fucking Koenma-sama, for fuck's sake."

"E-hem." Botan looked offended at Yusuke's language.

"Whatever." Yusuke rolled his eyes at Botan, turned to Koenma again. "Lift everything. He's not a serial killer…"

"Yusuke…" Koenma said, slowly, enunciating every word. "He's been on a killing spree ever since Hiei died and…"

Sadness swept the room at the name. Yusuke looked down, looking forlorn, as if Koenma told him he had cancer or something. Botan looked away, thinking of a song and Koenma cleared his throat that suddenly seemed parched and dry.

There was a long moment of silence as they tried not to think of the petite koorime and the youko but still thinking about them the same.

After awhile, Koenma spoke up again. "Get him here, then. I'll figure something out."

Yusuke shook his head. "No, figure something out now and I'll bring him the good news."

The godling sighed. "I can't do that. I'm already on a bind here. I've been hiding all those files that keep coming in. If Father finds out about it, I'll lose whatever chance I have of even saving Kurama's soul."

The detective ran a hand through his dark locks and looked miserable. "Damn, the only reason he hasn't committed suicide is because he wouldn't be able to be with him if he dies."

Koenma sighed again. "Yusuke…"

"He's crazy with sadness. You know that."

"I know…"

"He's going insane, Koenma. Whenever I see him… his eyes hurt me. They can still see H-Hiei dying. Over and over. If they can't be together in the afterlife, what's the point of living through his misery?"

The godling rubbed his forehead. His head pounded. "Yusuke, I can't…"

"If his crimes pile up, he'll definitely be sent to Hell. Damn, man. That's an even longer time without…" Yusuke refused to say the name and shook his head. "Look, Koenma. Do something."

Botan looked at Koenma. "If we work as silently as we could, Enma-sama would never know…"

Yusuke glanced at her with grateful eyes.

Koenma's eyes shifted from her to Yusuke, weighing, thinking.

Both pink and brown eyes watched him back.

Finally, Koenma nodded firmly. "We work in silence."

Yusuke grinned and his handsome face was as young as he looked years ago. Botan smiled and made her oar appear. She sat on it and floated to the tall, open windows.

"Good luck." she said more to herself than to them and disappeared.

Koenma rubbed his face and looked miserable before beaming with a smile. "Damn, I miss that little guy."

Yusuke nodded and stood up. "I miss him, too."

For a moment, their eyes locked and a silent message passed between them. Something that should never be known or said aloud, especially not in the Youko's presence.

The smile on the detective's face was bittersweet. "I'll go deliver the good news."

Koenma watched him leave. "Bring him here."

When he was finally alone, Koenma imagined what it could have been if he was the one gifted with that great romance.

(the small, pale koorime jumped over the cunning fox and got eaten)

Yusuke inhaled as deep as he could, breathing in the crisp, Makai air. His long, dark hair flew behind him as a strong breeze greeted one of its kings back.

"Man, I miss this place." he yelled out even though he'd been here with the Youko just a few months back.

He wondered where the Youko would be now. He always waited by Kurama's den, a few kilometers away from his huge castle. One that was being prepared for him and Hiei…

Yusuke sighed and sat down. He was sitting on the edge of a plateau that was part of his territory and a great lush of forest stretched out before him, as far as his eyes can see.

This could make a great reservoir or a park or something, was his faraway thought. And he realized he was trying not to think about pale skin and red eyes but did anyway.

Hiei of the Makai.

The first time he saw Hiei smile, not to him but at Kurama, it had stopped his heartbeat for a moment. He never thought he would ever see the koorime smile such a shy, alluring smile. Too bad it wasn't aimed at him.

All at once, he saw how the pale skin was actually creamy and pinkish in some places. He saw how the red eyes sparkled like rubies whenever Kurama was around, saw the lips were actually heart-shaped and plump and looked like delicious strawberries.

That realization staggered him. Had he been as in love as Kurama all along? Even Koenma could not hide the attraction to the pale demon, which was probably the reason Kurama refused to leave the koorime alone with either one of them.

Yusuke laughed. Three idiot guys fighting over a dead guy. What a racket.

But it wasn't funny and the detective found his eyes were wet and hot even after two years has passed.

He never forgave Mukuro, too and wished he'd been there to severe her arm or head or something. He really hoped she was suffering in Hell. Because if she wasn't then what was all their despair for…?

Something tickled the back of his senses and he breathed out looking down below and his heart thumped against his ribcage as he realized how far up he was from the ground below. If he jumped without preparation now, he'd probably break his neck… or his legs.

Yusuke laughed, distracted.

Again something nagged at him. A feeling. His youkai soul sensing something that he was familiar with but not really…

His brown eyes roved the horizon, something was… there?

His youkai eyes adjusted, focused on a tiny movement.

Yusuke let out a sigh of relief. He thought he was sensing danger. Apparently not. He usually masked his ki whenever he went back to the Makai. Being one of its kings posted a great deal of trouble. Enemies wanting to fight him, bitter rivals wanting to kill him… ladies wanting to smother him with their breasts.

Yusuke laughed out loud at that then paused. Again that feeling as if someone was waving a scent under his nose.

The movement in the distance was becoming clearer. A huge dome shaped… something that moved, no, crawled in the distance. Dust was flying behind it.

It looked like a huge… beetle or black turtle or something.

He'd seen it before, he guessed. He wondered why he would think that.

Yusuke stayed and watched. The nagging feeling never leaving him. He was getting irritated at the beetle-turtle thing that crept toward him. He scaled the plateau's height again, feeling like he was on a really high swing as his long legs dangled under him.

"Ah, hurry the fuck up!" he yelled, shaking a fist.

It still crawled, crept toward him slower than a snail's pace. He tried to calculate how far it was, how big and how fast it was moving. Since it was looking a bit bigger and bigger every minute, it was probably kilometers away from him. Math wasn't really his favorite subject and it made his nose bleed so he gave up on the counting.

Yusuke was getting bored now but the feeling of familiarity was making him glued to his seat. It could probably be an old enemy. Someone from his past.

The huge dome continued its slow pace, Yusuke felt himself growing old just watching.

Suddenly it hit him. The youki… dark and dragon-ish.

Hiei!

He jumped from his seat, his heart pounding in his ears. Impossible! Hiei alive ?! How could that be when they buried him two years ago.

His free fall seemed to last an eternity and when he reached the ground, he lost his sight of the dome since gigantic trees blocked his view. He took a deep breath to steady himself and ran as fast as he could. His legs seemed as frenzied as his mind as he went towards what he thought was Hiei's youki.

Impossible!, his mind was screaming. But Yusuke raced all the same.

The youki seemed different somehow, but Hiei's signature was there. It was dark and made you think of the kokuryuuha. But it felt mellowed somehow, thinner, not as powerful as before but the koorime undertone was there. Ice and dark fire all mingled into one.

He could suddenly feel a rumbling in the distance. He still could not see, the trees were monstrous this side of the Makai, but he could feel the ground tremble and shake under him. Was he getting close?

Something snapped from behind him and he stopped, not even out of breath though he'd been running for fifteen minutes now at speeds that would make a jet plane feel like a grandma on crutches.

Yusuke made a youki sweep and his heart almost stopped as he realized the youki he was tracing was now behind him.

The smell of pine and apples made Yusuke almost dizzy with rapture…

…and then a cold steel of a sword at his back that made Yusuke grin like a madman.

He slowly raised his tattooed arms and waited, his heart pounding so hard in excitement he was sure he was going to wet his pants.

There was silence as the figure behind him assessed Yusuke, measured his youki level, realized Yusuke was masking it and stepped back in wary.

"Who are you…?"

Yusuke gasped. That voice…!

Shaking, he moved to turn towards the voice and felt his world spin.

Red eyes glared at him in suspicion, sword poised and ready to kill.

It was him! The same dark clothes, the pale skin, the dragon tattoo on one arm, the white band across his forehead…

Yusuke felt tears blur his eyes and the pale face looked surprised, annoyed and disgusted at the same time.

"Why the hell are you crying…?"

The detective shook his head, his throat had closed up and his legs felt weak with relief. He slumped forward making the small figure tense up and step back.

"Fuck it, man. You…" the detective's voice shook, his hands shook, his legs shook, even his vision shook. What a bummer. And he wanted to be cool in front of Hiei, too. His shock and relief and happiness were so great he forgot that Hiei didn't recognize him at all.

Yusuke took a deep breath and yelled with all the joy in his heart.

"He's fucking alive!"

(the small, pale koorime jumped over the lazy detective and got eaten)

Kurama whistled a toneless tune as he watched his latest masterpiece of blood and gore. This time, the youkai was above A-class and had been arrogant and annoying as hell. Kurama had killed him as slowly as he could. Made him scream in agony, pulled out innards and explained what each one was to a horrified, pained face.

He had red hair, too.

Kurama walked away from the mangled carcass, his face blank and expressionless. Even his eyes seemed to have forgotten his cold fury a few moments before.

The trip back to his den was uneventful and he almost wished he met an S-class youkai or something. His steps grew heavier and heavier as he reached his den… he was suddenly very afraid to go inside… because despair was in there…

_Hiei, Hiei, Hiei…_

…loneliness was in there and silence so loud it made him loose his mind.

He stepped away from the entrance and walked towards a huge cherry blossom tree instead, a few paces to the left of his den. He had cultivated it himself from some seeds he took in the Ningenkai. It was the only sakura tree in all of Makai. It had been a surprise for…

Kurama laid back and watched as the light played across the leaves and the pink flowers. In a few days it would be raining sakura petals.

"_Stupid fox, that ningen tree wouldn't survive here…",_ Hiei had told him once. Kurama had answered with a sly smile and a bet. A few weeks later and he had Hiei under the sakura tree. The soft, pink petals raining down on his pale skin and flushed cheeks as Kurama made love to him.

"_You cheated…"_, Hiei had panted under him.

Kurama had laughed. _"I would do anything… to have you like this…"_

The Youko could still see it. How Hiei had smiled at him in response, like a shy, virginal school girl and oh! How Kurama loved him more and more.

Kurama sighed and closed his eyes. He missed him sooo much. His smell, his body, his voice… all of him! The youko turned human wondered if he should fuck it all and just follow Hiei in the afterlife. His anger and hate had made him too strong, no youkai could kill him now even if he let them.

_Hiei…_

Kurama's heart was screaming in too much pain and loneliness. Wherever he went were memories of him and Hiei. Was Inari punishing him for his wayward ways as a young youko? He wondered if it was him that died instead. Would Hiei mourn him like he was mourning now? Would Hiei… even miss him?

Kurama grabbed the tunic on his chest, a sharp pain tugging his heart. It would be swell if he could die of a heart attack right now.

"_You'd better be faithful, Fox. Or I'll rip your heart out with my own hand…",_ Hiei had warned him when their relationship started getting more intimate and serious.

"_You don't have to…", _Kurama told him._ "I'll do that myself before I even think about betraying you."_

Words that he had meant and still meant. A promise he will take to the grave. Back then, the thought of loosing Hiei made his head ache with worry but actually losing him… made his heart stone cold.

_Hiei…_

He often dreamed of pale skin and ruby eyes, waking up with tears on his face and fury in his heart. He wanted to wrap his hands around Mukuro's neck and kill her again and again and again. He wanted to follow her to the afterlife and make sure she suffered as he was suffering now.

Kurama rolled on his side and curled into a ball, wanting to call out the name of his lover but to hear it again would break him apart, make him lose his mind.

_Hiei…_

_Inari-sama, if you hear your child's despair… let it end before he looses his mind. _

Kurama must have prayed at the right time because Inari did answer his prayer as he was soon to find out.

(the small, pale koorime jumped over the perverted godling and got eaten)

Koenma studied the documents more closely, his narrowed eyes seemingly devouring the information on the paper he was holding.

Ogre stopped poring over some documents and looked at Koenma. "My Lord…?"

"Sshh!!" Koenma hushed, his face getting more and more excited as he read.

The servant oni looked on, getting worried from his master's agitation.

"Of all the rotten…" Koenma muttered and slammed the paper down. "Ogre! Come with me!" he ordered and jumped from his chair, stuffing the documents in his pocket.

"G-go…? Where?"

Koenma popped into his adult from and stared Ogre down. "We're going to the Makai. That fucking Mukuro has a lot of explaining to do."

(the small, pale koorime jumped over the dead-looking chimera and got eaten)

"Kurama…!"

The Youko's forehead crossed. Hiei never really called him that when they were alone. It was always fox or kitsune or stupid fox or hey you!,

Unless he'd done something really stupid that pissed Hiei off or… damn, did he forget to buy ice cream again?

"Kurama…!"

He wanted to say sorry, but he should get the treats first before facing off with the angry koorime. With luck, he'd have Hiei smearing ice cream on him and licking it off with his small, pink tongue. Kurama shivered in excitement at the thought.

"Kurama…! What the fuck…?"

Ah, damn! The ice cream can wait. He needed the youko moves since Hiei sounded really pissed as hell right now.

"Damn it, Kurama. Wake up! Get up!"

Kurama groaned as the dream disappeared and Yusuke's excited face came to view.

The Youko blinked and suddenly realized it had been all a dream. Hiei was dead as dead one can be. No amount of ice cream can bring him back from the dead now.

Kurama scowled and rubbed his eyes. "What…?" he growled.

Yusuke's face was beaming, his dark eyes shining with joy. "Kurama, Hiei's alive!"

The youko's golden eyes narrowed and his large hand grabbed Yusuke's throat. "Even if we were team mates once, I will not hesitate to kill you…"

Yusuke grabbed his hand as Kurama's hold loosened. "I'm not kidding, man. Fuck all the gods in the Makai but Hiei is alive…" Yusuke paused as he realized Kurama was not listening to him.

The youko was sniffing Yusuke's scent. He could feel something familiar over Yusuke's ki, as if it came in contact with a fragrance that left a lingering scent, another ki.

Dark and dragon-ish. Dark fire and ice.

Yusuke bit his lip as tears fell from Kurama's eyes. "Hey…"

Kurama grabbed Yusuke's shoulders, his heart and head pounding so much he felt faint. "Tell me… who's ki is this?"

Yusuke touched his arm. "Look, Kurama…"

"TELL ME!!" Kurama yelled, his golden eyes so pained and hopeful and devastated at the same time.

Yusuke heard the youko's plea loud and clear. _Please tell me you are not lying. If I loose Hiei again, I will break. And I will loose all sanity I have left. Please…_

Yusuke smiled and stood up, grabbing Kurama with him. "Come with me."

Kurama froze, his heart torn. He wanted to believe so much but he was afraid that he really will loose his sanity if he sees Hiei falling, falling… with blood gushing out of his chest, with his red eyes dimming…

Yusuke squeezed Kurama's arm. "Please…" he started.

Kurama swallowed hard and felt for the ki again. Ice and fire. Was Hiei really alive…? Did Koenma do some magic he had been kept in the dark about…?

The Youko nodded at Yusuke and the detective laughed. Kurama realized his face was wet with tears.

"You better clean up or Hiei'll kick your ass."

Kurama nodded and wiped away his tears with his hands. "Yeah…"

"Yeah…"

(888888)

Author's Notes: Whew! This made me sweat a bit. (grins sheepishly).

I'm thinking of starting a fic and letting you, guys, have your way with it. But, I still have to get a solid plot in my head for that, hehe.

By the way, Yamistar, where do I send you the chapters I have? Can you give me your email add? Thanks for offering to beta. (hugs)

Please read and review. Thank you.


	3. Chapter 2

**MEMORIES**

cienne

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own the characters depicted herein. I do not make money from the making of this fic. (cries)

This is dedicated to all those who have been regularly reviewing my fics. You know who you are. Thanks a million! I love you, guys. Sorry for the hiatus. Please expect a little bit more updates from now on. I tried to live without yaoi and almost died trying. (cries bitterly) Long live yaoi!!!

**CHAPTER TWO**

They were quiet as they ran to where Yusuke remembered seeing Hiei, but their hearts were roaring in their heads. Both imagining how the reunion would be, what questions they would ask and how Hiei would react. If he'd react at all.

Kurama could see a dome looking thing in the far distance and his blood stopped cold.

Mukuro's fortress!

"Yusuke… are we going where I think we're going…?" Kurama asked his gaze on the dark dome.

The Toushin nodded, puzzled. "Yeah… but how…". His words were cut off as he saw hate fill Kurama's eyes.

"That fucking bitch is still alive…" the Youko ground out.

"What…?" Yusuke asked. "What, no. Impossible. You killed her…"

Kurama stayed silent, growl in his throat and the dome became bigger and bigger until they stood before the massive structure.

Kurama's hand went inside his long locks and pulled out a rose which he transformed into his rose whip, the weapon looking much more lethal than before.

"Kurama…"

The Youko ignored Yusuke.

"MUKURO!" Kurama roared and the ground shook, the trees stirred and the Makai air went still.

There was silence… and then from the ground erupted hundreds and thousands of deadly vines and roots all waiting for the signal to destroy.

"Damn it, Kurama, Hiei could be inside this-this thing! Mukuro's dead, okay? You killed her."

"That thing…" Kurama spat back. "Is that bitch's moving fortress!"

Yusuke's eyes went wide, his brown eyes went back to the dome and it clicked. He had seen it before! During the Makai tournament more than ten years ago. Damn!

"Come out, you bitch!" Kurama yelled and his plants wriggled and twisted in impatience.

"Let's play!"

A rumble came from the giant dome and they tensed, ready to attack and defend. And to get Hiei out as soon as possible.

Silence.

And then light came from a door as it opened. A figure went out, silhouetted by the light.

Kurama's eyes narrowed. Yusuke's fist clenched.

The doors closed and the figure moved forward. Kurama's plants wriggled in excitement as they scented their master's hated foe.

The Youko was getting majorly pissed. He wanted to attack and keep attacking until everything was just rubble. But the thought of harming Hiei in the process stopped him dead in his tracks.

"He's inside." Yusuke whispered as the brief opening and closing of the doors gave them a whiff of Hiei's ki.

"Not for long…" Kurama hissed.

The figure stopped a few feet away from them. It was Mukuro. The same Mukuro Kurama had killed for Hiei. The _dead_ Mukuro that was standing very much alive before them.

"I'll give you ten seconds to explain before I make sure you stay dead." Kurama hissed.

Mukuro's face was devoid of any emotion. "I knew you'd come…"

"Eight seconds."

"Hiei's dead."

"Don't fuck with me."

"The Hiei you know is dead."

"SIX SECONDS!"

Yusuke wanted to scream at Mukuro. What a fucking liar she was. He himself had spoken to Hiei and he was the same Hiei he had known all his life.

"If you kill me now… you lose the new Hiei for good. He's mine now…"

Kurama sprang forward and his hands went around her throat. "YOU BITCH! You fucked up, bitch! You're so fucking ugly no one wants you and you go stealing other people's lovers. He's mine! Hiei's mine! He will never be yours! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"

Mukuro did not fight back. Kurama could barely see her face through his tears. "Give him back…"

"Hiei's dead…"

"HE'S NOT DEAD!!!"

Kurama's fist swung and he hit her face as hard as he could. Yusuke jumped in surprise as Mukuro flew back and crashed against the side of the dome, her body bouncing back before crumpling to the ground.

"Fight me for him!" Kurama yelled, his golden eyes vivid with hate and anger and despair. "Fight me for him…"

"Fight you for a clone…?" Mukuro asked, getting on her feet. She wiped the blood off the corner of her mouth and spat on the ground. "Whatever happened to the Casanova Youko? You hitting girls now?

Kurama and Yusuke were both frozen. Both golden and chocolate eyes were wide in disbelief. A clone? But, if Mukuro did clone Hiei, would that mean she was a clone, too?

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yusuke demanded. "You can't clone youkais… can you…?"

Mukuro started walking towards them again. "You can leave now… before you overstay your welcome."

Kurama grabbed her arm. "Where is he…?"

Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "What's the point? The real Hiei is dead…"

"As you should be, but you're very much alive aren't you?" Kurama demanded, his grip tightening. "Now, where is Hiei…?"

"Yes, show us the real Hiei of the Makai, Mukuro… before you get divine punishment."

They all turned at the voice to see Koenma and Ogre walking over to them.

Kurama's eyes widened. "You know about this!?"

Koenma shook his head and looked embarrassed. "Well, I just found out today about it… really. Mukuro must have had someone switching files in Reikai. Right, Mukuro?"

Mukuro's body had gone rigid with tension and shook her head. "I don't have to explain anything to you. Leave now before I loose my patience."

"After you explain this…" Koenma said and threw something at Mukuro's feet.

It was a death certificate for a Hiei, lower S-class youkai. It gave detailed description of his death, time and place, a small photo and a signature of the ferry maiden who escorted him to Reikai.

It looked legit until you looked closer… and you realize who's looking at it. Most death certificates had the same make unless… they were S-class youkais. For those youkai types, the death certificates included a biography; battles and lovers, list of techniques used and legacy. This one didn't include all those. That's because nobody knew what exactly was written in S-class youkai death certificates. They are considered confidential and for death gods' eyes only.

Koenma's despair had made him overlook that. The truth was, he had been unable to look at Hiei's death certificate at all, knowing he wouldn't be listed as one of his lovers or in Hiei's case, his only lover.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Yusuke demanded looking at the document. "That's Hiei's…"

Mukuro remained silent.

"It's not Hiei's…" Koenma cut-off. "Because… Hiei was never dead in the first place, right, Mukuro?"

Mukuro swore under her breath as Koenma explained, briefly, the difference in youkai death certificates.

Kurama's burning gaze turned to her, his nails digging into her arm. "You better start talking…"

The Youko could feel hope blossoming in his chest, the years of misery and loneliness melting away with Koenma's words. Was Hiei truly alive? Kurama could feel goose bumps on his skin, his body remembering how Hiei felt against it. Would he truly see his beloved again?

Yusuke moved closer to them. In case, Mukuro had a trap ready for Kurama. He was getting pissed as hell, too. Him, Koenma, and Kurama… all mourning the koorime and for what?

They were in misery while the bitch was keeping Hiei for herself! That deserved major payback! He didn't care if Mukuro was a girl. From now on, Yusuke resolved, Mukuro was a guy who deserved a kick in the nuts for being an asshole.

The doors of the massive dome opened again and they all tensed, preparing for an attack. A small figure stepped out carrying a ki that felt like dragon, ice and dark fire and their hearts stopped.

Kurama let Mukuro go, his heart pounding so hard it hurt his ears.

_Hiei, Hiei, My Hiei…_

The small figure walked to them, puzzled but not on guard, since he'd been told it was a meeting of allies and not foes.

"Hiei…" Mukuro called first.

The koorime had been naturally curious and this bunch intrigued him, even the dark headed idiot who cried like a ninny before him. The idiot actually fled right after seeing him, screaming about him, Hiei, being alive and all. Hiei snorted.

"Stay inside…" Mukuro ordered.

Hiei scowled at her and Kurama wanted to laugh and kiss him on the lips. _My Hiei…_

Kurama finally caught Hiei's eyes and he stepped towards him, his eyes blurring. He could not explain the joy that soared in his heart, the relief. His knees wobbled and threatened to buckle as he went for his Hiei.

_He's alive. So alive I can smell his scent…_

Hiei's eyebrows crossed as the tall youko went for him.

"Go inside, Hiei." Mukuro ordered more insistently this time.

"Go fuck yourself." Yusuke hissed at her.

But Hiei was not hearing them at all, the youko's eyes had captured him and will not let go. There was something so familiar about the golden eyes that Hiei could not look away.

In a heartbeat, Kurama closed the distance between them. His fingers touched Hiei's pale face… as pretty and flawless as he remembered. The red eyes a brilliant ruby. The lips soft like sakura petals. The same dark clothes and small, petite build. His Hiei… the one and only.

The youko bent down and kissed him.

Mukuro tensed. Even Yusuke and Koenma froze. Was this the continuing saga of the youko and the ice prince?

The Makai air was silent as Kurama reclaimed his lost lover, his lips heating as the coldness left him with the return of his greatest and only love.

Kurama pulled back and smiled at Hiei through blurred eyes. "Hi-chan…"

The koorime looked up at him in wonder… and glared.

"Who the hell are you?"

******** ******

******** ******

******** ******

Author's Notes: I lost my laptop so I had to do this from scratch. TT_TT


End file.
